


Truth

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [19]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you sure you want such a broken girl? Yes, because when everything is meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am...please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Truth**

-

I am broken girl

I have flaws,

I made mistakes,

and I fell down so many times

(-& I am only human)

Are you sure you want me?

-

You take away my tears

as quickly as they fall,

and you say,

I am only human,

I am also a broken boy,

I have my own flaws and made

my own mistakes.

How about when you fall, I save you,

and when I fall you save me?

-

I know what you are to me,

you are my **ray of light** ,

you bring me alive,

and make me feel like a girl who

isn't **broken**.

-

Cause when everything is meant to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am.

And truthfully,

you are mine and complete me whole.

-

You are my _light_ ,

my hope,

my everlasting love

and you let me know

who I am.

-

a

goddess in your eye

a girl who could do

no wrong.

Someone, who is entirely broken,

tired, and made

so many mistakes.

-

& yet you made me feel human,

again,

and so alive.

-

Cause when everything is meant to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am.

-


End file.
